


A Passive-Aggressive Fuck You

by Wolf_Of_Westeros



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, Passive-Aggressive Fuck You, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Of_Westeros/pseuds/Wolf_Of_Westeros
Summary: Dan needs a way to passively-aggressively fuck you his boss. Phil has a way.





	A Passive-Aggressive Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> I really felt like writing so I have another fanfic for you all :P  
> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I couldn't resist, I love it!

Phil was sat on the uncomfortably small little stool that lived behind the counter. It was green with chips of paint coming off every now and again. Phil hated that god damn chair. He has to sit in it 8 hours a day, 4 days a week. He was sure he had bruises all over his arse from it. He looked around the bright and airy shop. There were flowers of all different colours and types, all of which he had to feed in half an hour. He groaned, leaning onto the counter and started messing with his pen. It was only when he heard the soft chiming of the bell that he looked up. Storming towards him was an extremely angry, but extremely attractive brown haired man. He reached the counter and slapped a £20 note in front of Phil.

"How do I send a passive-aggressive fuck you in flowers?" He blurts out. Phil furrows his eyebrows, pushes himself up and cocks his head ever so slightly.

"A passive-aggressive fuck you? Why would you get someone flowers if you wanted to say 'fuck you'?" Phil asked the man. The man took a deep breath

"It is for my ex-boss. He is a massive dick and has just fired me from my job but he has just had a big break. I wouldn't send him something except he is my dad's best mate and I have been sent to get him flowers" He explains, anger obviously bubbling behind his eyes. Phil frowns slightly at the man.

"That's tough... What's your name?" Phil asks. The man studies Phil for a second.

"Daniel. Dan." He answers "What's yours?"

"Phil" Phil replies with a smile, running his hand through his hair and then offering it to Dan. Dan takes it with a firm grip, shaking it and then letting his hand fall to his side. Phil grins at him, tongue poking out between his teeth. "Well than Dan, shall we?" Phil pulls himself up from the hell stool, groans a little bit and joins Dan at the front of the counter. Dan nods, and then bites his lip softly. Phil pretends the action doesn't send his already manic butterflies crazy. He mentally shakes himself and concentrates on the flowers. He scanned the shop for different flowers and the memory of what they all mean starts to return. He peruses around the flower shop, Dan following a few steps behind him. Phil notices the geraniums. "Perfect, they mean Stupidity" He picks a few up, passing them to Dan.

"Geraniums?" Dan asks, Phil nods mutely. Dan shrugs and keeps hold of them. Phil continues around the shop until he notices tansy and orange lilies. He smirks and grabs them both "Tansy means malicious thoughts, Orange lilies means Hatred.. This will go well" He passes them back to Dan who doesn't comment. Phil then spins on his heel and walks back to where he saw foxglove "Insincerity, this really matches" He flicks his eyes towards the meadowsweet and yellow carnations. "Does this bouquet need any more? Will they match?" He flicks his gaze to the flowers that Dan had in his hand. He nods to himself and grabs both of them. He takes all of flowers off Dan and takes them to the counter. Dan studies the flowers on the sides and shoots a questioning look at Phil.

"What?" Phil asked, biting his lip. Dan took a audible breath in, looking back towards the flowers.

"These flowers are really pretty... I want them to say 'Fuck You'" Dan answer hesitantly. Phil gives him a smirk

"Ah, but you see my friend, that is why these flowers are so good. They are pretty, but they also say fuck you. This means you won't get in trouble for giving them ugly or shit flowers but you still get to tell him what a fuck-bag he actually is" Phil separates each different flower and gestures Dan, who was fixated on Phil's lips, to look at them. "Geraniums means stupidity, Tansy means malicious thoughts, Orange Lilies means Hatred, Foxglove means Insincerity, Meadowsweet means uselessness and Yellow Carnations means disappointment" He explains, gesturing to each flower as he explains their meaning. Dan looks up and Phil with a grin.

 

"That is amazing! They will never know I have just told them to fuck off but I will" Dan laughs "Thank you! You have literally just saved my life!" Phil blushes and nods. He then picks up the flowers, arranging them in a pretty fashion, wrapping them up and passing them to Dan. Dan pushed the £20 over to Phil. "Keep the change mate" He mumbles and begins to walk out of the shop.

 

"It was only £12.99?" Phil told him. Dan smiled

 

"Yeah well you deserve the tip. See you" He waved and walked out of the door, leaving Phil on his own.

 

"Bye" Phil said softly to himself.

 

~.~

 

It'd been 2 weeks now and there was no sign of Dan. Phil shifted himself uncomfortably in the death-stool. He had got his hopes up when his boss had told him someone had come in and looked for him but nothing had happened. "If he really wanted to see me, He could have" Phil thought miserably to himself. Since that happenstance meeting, Phil couldn't get the brown-haired man out of his mind. He was just so... Amazing. Phil sighed and began doodling on the notepad in front of him. "I can't wait for my lie in tomorrow... I am so glad I have Wednesday's off... It is like the perfect time to have a day off, right in the middle of the week" He stretched his arms out and yawned. He checked the clock. 4:30. Nearly time for him to go. He smiled, He could do another half hour.

 

~.~

Phil was disturbed from his internet browsing by a knock on the door. He placed his laptop down, pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to his front door. He pulled it open to see Dan stood with both hands on a bunch of flowers and a bright red face. "Hey Phil..."

 

"Dan?" Phil cocked his head taking a step towards him. Dan smiles nervously and coughs.

 

"I... I err can't stop thinking about you. I literally haven't stopped and I have been fighting with myself for the last 2 weeks about whether to come and see you again" Dan paused, taking a deep breath "I did try to come see you but you weren't in..." He took a step forward "I brought you some flowers.. Your boss told me where you live... I hope that is okay" He stuck his hand out so Phil could take them. Phil did, smiling down at the arrangement, sniffing deeply and nodding.

 

"Thank you Dan... This.." Phil started but Dan interrupted. 

 

"No, look... I am trying to.. Look at the flowers. Forget-me-nots... I couldn't ever forget you and.. I don't want you to forget me... a-a-and the yellow tulips... Because your smile is like a ray of sunshine and Blue Salvia... Because I have been thinking about you and.. a-a-and Red Tulips... Declaration of love... Because I really like you and... Yeah" Dan stumbles over his words but Phil looks at him with tenderness and kindness. "I thought the blue would suit your eyes... Your amazing eyes.." Dan mumbles off into silence. Phil steps forward, closing the gap and kisses Dan softly. Phil feels Dan melt into the kiss and he smirks, pulling him closer to him gently. When they finally pull back, Dan looks up into Phil's eyes with all the love in the world and Phil returns that same look.

 

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either Dan... I have been hoping you'd come back in... even just for flowers..." Dan smiles softly, a blush playing over his cheeks. "Do you fancy coming in?" Phil asks. Dan nods, blushing intensely. Phil leads him indoors and closes the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again :)  
> Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
